


Crazy Redheads

by Burgie



Series: Darko Opens a Portal to Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom, Star Stable Online
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Darko surprises his girlfriend with a gift. Shadow belongs to Shadowlord13.





	Crazy Redheads

Shadow had been watching a lot of a very particular show lately, and Darko had definitely noticed. He’d also noticed Shadow’s preoccupation with a certain red-haired man on that show, the one who had all of the crazy schemes. Though, Darko had to admit that he was a good actor. And some of his schemes did seem to be a little… inspiring. That one about knocking out the power plant had been genius, revenge and enacting an evil scheme all at once. It was a pity about his face, though. He’d had such a nice face before it had been cut off.

Though he was, admittedly, jealous of the fictional character, though, Darko was more than happy to sit and listen to his girlfriend talk about this show that she loved so much, and the villain who had so clearly stolen her heart. Even if he didn’t understand much about it (he was far too busy to watch the show, aside from the parts that Shadow showed him), he couldn’t deny the happiness that it brought her. And he loved hearing her so happy, so completely enthralled with something. Even if it wasn’t entirely about him.

And that was why it was with only a little trepidation that Darko made a few changes to the Hell Portal. He only had to change it to the right frequency, cast the right spell, and then find the right person from that particular universe.

The Hell Portal hummed loudly, electricity flashing in the air like the lightning that one would expect to come from the dark clouds and awful weather above. Anyone else would have been concerned, but not Darko. He only stood back a little and waited for the portal to do its thing.

At last, with a great flash and a crack like thunder, the Hell Portal flashed bright white and spat out the form of a man wearing a black and white striped uniform. The rain instantly plastered his red hair to his face, but he wasn’t moving. Darko nudged him with his toe. Oh dear. It appeared that the man was dead. But then, the man’s hand grabbed Darko’s boot and Darko may have almost screamed.

“And just what was that?” asked the red-haired man, pulling himself up using Darko’s leg as a crutch. Darko rolled his eyes, trying not to feel too used.

“That was the Hell Portal transporting you to another universe,” said Darko. The other man shook his head, raking his fingers through his hair and making it stick up in crazy spikes. Privately, Darko thought that his own hair looked better.

“The hell is a Hell Portal?” asked the other man. Darko sighed.

“Are you Jerome Valeska?” asked Darko, hoping that he’d gotten the pronunciation right. He’d only watched a few episodes, after all, and Shadow usually only called him by his first name.

“Who’s asking?” asked Jerome, narrowing his eyes at Darko. “You look like one of those freaks from the circus. You’re not from there, are you?”

“No,” said Darko, thinking of the circus that had appeared up on Nilmer’s Highland. “I am not.”

“Alright then,” said Jerome, folding his arms in front of himself. “Yeah, I’m Jerome Valeska.”

“Excellent,” said Darko. “Then the spell worked. Come with me.”

“And why would I want to do that, tall, dark, and ugly?” asked Jerome with a laugh. Darko barely managed to keep his face straight, though his lips almost quirked into a snarl. Jerome snickered at him.

“Well, if you’d rather stay out here in the rain, be my guest,” said Darko. “I just wanted to surprise my girlfriend with something nice, but I suppose I’ll have to tell her that you didn’t want to come.”

“Wait a sec,” said Jerome, holding his hand up. “Hold the phone. Did you say ‘girlfriend’?”

“Yes,” said Darko, looking back at him with a smirk. “I thought the promise of sex would get you to come along.”

“Well,” said Jerome, slicking his hair back. “If you need a real man to take care of your girlfriend, I’ll gladly take on the task.” Jerome strutted past him, despite the fact that he had no idea where he was going. Behind his back, Darko seethed, baring his teeth. What did Shadow see in this guy? He was infuriating!

“Follow,” said Darko, marching ahead of Jerome. He marched all the way to his quarters, finding amusement in Jerome’s many complaints about how freezing cold and wet it was here. Shadow might not like her gift to be wet and freezing, though, so Darko stopped at the door to his quarters and held his cane up.

“Are we here?” asked Jerome.

“Yes,” said Darko.

“Finally!” said Jerome, rolling his neck around on his shoulders. Then, he grinned and rubbed his hands together. “Let’s find your girlfriend.”

“One thing first,” said Darko, raising his cane up to shoulder height. “Hold still, please.”

“Jesus, don’t shoot me!” Jerome cried, holding his hands up and jumping away from the end of the cane. Darko rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying to dry you,” said Darko. “Unless you’d rather stay soaking wet and shivering?”

“Yeah, sure,” said Jerome, but he stayed still and faced Darko. The drying spell, as ever, was powerful, sending a hot wind over Jerome that left his hair on end and his clothing stiff and dry and hot to the touch. Darko was quietly proud that he hadn’t managed to set Jerome’s hair on fire, though it was hard to tell with how red his hair already was. He also hadn’t killed him, which was always a risk with mortals.

“Better?” asked Darko.

“That was weird,” said Jerome, running his hand over his hair. “Huh. Thanks, weirdo.” Darko barely resisted the urge to growl at him, instead turning to the door.

“Now, I don’t think I need to tell you to be nice to her?” said Darko. Jerome shook his head, going through the motions of sprucing himself up.

“Don’t wait up for us, bucko,” said Jerome, patting Darko’s shoulder. Darko stopped him with a hand on Jerome’s shoulder.

“Who said anything about me leaving you alone with her?” asked Darko. “I don’t trust you one inch.”

“You shouldn’t,” said Jerome, winking at him. “But a threesome? Alright, I can get behind that, I’m not fussy.” He nodded, and Darko sighed.

“The things I do for my girlfriend,” said Darko as he opened the door and entered his quarters. 

“Sure you don’t live at the circus? That’s a panther,” said Jerome, seeing Kito asleep on the bed. Darko groaned and walked over to shove the large black cat off the bed. Kito looked at him in annoyance and meowed.

“No, he’s just a very big kitten,” said Darko, grunting as he shoved Kito again. Kito closed his head and buried his nose under his tail again in annoyance.

“Kito,” Shadow called, walking into the room. “Dinner.” She rattled a bowl of kitty kibble in her hand and this time, Kito sat up and hopped off the bed to walk, purring, around his owner. Shadow smiled and cooed at the cat, petting along his back and head while she tried to remain standing despite Kito’s affections.

Jerome gave a wolf whistle when he saw the girl enter the room, making Shadow look up in surprise. Instantly, she blushed and took a step back, wobbling in both her surprise and from Kito’s sheer size trying to knock her down.

“Right, you still need fed,” said Shadow, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Jerome. “I’ll be back.” She continued to glance over her shoulder at Jerome as she left the room with Kito padding at her heels, almost tripping over her own feet on her way out the door.

When Shadow returned, she closed the door behind her and then leaned against it for a moment, her heart pounding. Of all the things she’d expected to see tonight, this was definitely not one of them. Not Jerome in her and Darko’s quarters, poking through the things on their bedside tables.

“Where’d you come from?” asked Shadow, the question slipping out unbidden. She rubbed her hands over her arms, nervous at being in the presence of her second-favourite villain (her favourite being, of course, her boyfriend, though it was a close thing).

“See, that’s the funny thing,” said Jerome, walking over towards her. “I was in my cell in Arkham, the screams of the loons lulling me to sleep like they do every night, when all of a sudden, this weird flash of light suddenly appears in the wall. So I get up and go towards it and next thing you know, I’m on my face in the rain and this giant’s standing over me.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” said Shadow, turning to Darko. “Darko, what did you do?”

“Only what any good boyfriend with access to a pan-dimensional portal and too much magic would do to make his girlfriend smile,” said Darko, a small smile on his lips as he gestured to Jerome sitting on the bed. “So, what do you think?”

“Well… at least he’s out of Arkham,” said Shadow. “He looks different, though.”

“Well, yes, I reached back a little far in the timeline,” said Darko.

“Why?” asked Shadow. “Just out of curiosity, of course.”

“Timeline?” Jerome echoed. “What are you going on about?”

“Never mind,” said Shadow.

“To answer your question without confusing our guest,” said Darko, glancing at Jerome, “I prefer this version of him.”

“And why would your preferences play into it?” asked Shadow. She was beginning to get a bit of an idea, though.

“Why do you think?” Darko murmured, stepping closer to his girlfriend. Shadow shivered in delight at the look of dark delight in his eyes.

“I think I’m already choosing who I want first,” Shadow murmured, and gave him a kiss before stepping away from him.

“A girl not afraid to take charge, I like it,” said Jerome, grinning as Shadow walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest. His hands came to rest on her hips, groping her ass a little, and Shadow felt her pulse race.

“Jerome,” said Shadow, very aware of how close together they were. And very aware that he was already ready for this threesome. She could feel the length of him pressing into her leg.

“Did you say your boyfriend’s name’s Darko?” asked Jerome. Shadow nodded, a little shocked at the sudden change in subject.

“Yes,” said Shadow. Jerome snorted.

“Darko,” said Jerome, testing the word. “Oh, Darko, Darko!” His fake moans made Shadow blush and laugh, while Darko shifted uncomfortably and blushed.

“It means gift,” Darko muttered.

“And you?” asked Jerome, clicking his tongue as he tapped Shadow’s chest.

“Shadow,” she introduced herself. Jerome smirked.

“Darko Shadow, Shadow Darko,” said Jerome. “A match made in heaven. And where does a Jerome fit in?” He looked at Shadow, his eyelids lowered.

“I love your work,” said Shadow. “And I won’t deny that I’m a little attracted to you.”

“A little,” Darko scoffed. “She’s obsessed with you.”

“I’m flattered,” said Jerome, grinning. “How’d you hear about me, though?”

“It’s a long story,” said Shadow, reaching down to feel his hard length through his Arkham uniform. “But not as long as this.” Jerome hummed in pleasure, shoving his hips into her hand.

“Well, if I can get out of this without looking like even more of an idiot,” said Jerome, trying to remove his uniform.

“Allow me,” said Darko, raising his hand. In a second, Jerome was standing there in nothing but his birthday suit, his pale skin gleaming in the light. Shadow traced her hands over his muscles, Jerome grinning as she admired him. Though his body wasn’t like Darko’s, she still enjoyed it. She’d certainly fantasised about it often enough.

“We need protection,” said Shadow, pulling herself away from Jerome reluctantly. 

“I don’t want to break this up,” said Darko, waving his hand again to materialise a condom in Shadow’s hand. A heartbeat later, Shadow was naked, too, her nipples hard from more than just the slight chill in the room.

“Damn,” said Jerome, giving a low whistle. “That’s pretty damn sexy.”

“The body or the spell?” asked Shadow, flushing under Jerome’s roving gaze.

“It’s a pretty useful spell,” said Jerome. He was taking this whole magic thing surprisingly well, but then again, he was crazy. “And you have quite a rockin’ bod, Shadow.” He clicked his tongue, stroking his hand down her side. Shadow shivered in delight, unwrapping the condom.

“I think I remember you like a woman to take control,” said Shadow, stepping away from Jerome just a little while she rolled the condom down onto his cock. She stroked it, hardly believing that this was real, that she was really stroking Jerome’s cock. That he was moaning over it, tilting his head back in delight.

“You remember correctly,” said Jerome, looking back at her.

“Good,” said Shadow, giving his shaft a squeeze. She bounced on her toes, then jumped onto Jerome, wrapping her legs around him. Her heart was pounding even faster now, her pussy aching as she could feel his cock tantalisingly close to her, their bodies pressed closely together. She wanted to kiss him but she didn’t know if she dared, if it would make Darko jealous. But Jerome chose for her, pressing his lips to her neck and kissing her. Shadow moaned, arching her body slightly.

“You’re strong,” said Jerome when he pulled away from her neck, grinning. “I like it.” Shadow returned his grin, moving her legs around him so that she could lower her pussy down onto his cock. Jerome guided himself in, Shadow shuddering in delight at the sensation.

“Now walk backwards and lie down on the bed,” said Shadow, moving her hips and moaning at the feeling of him moving in her.

“So bossy,” said Jerome, leaning forward and licking her neck. He thrust his hips up into her, making Shadow moan again, and walked backwards until the backs of his calves came into contact with the foot of the bed. Rather than be gentle, though, Jerome simply fell, causing them to almost knock their heads together. They both laughed as Shadow sat up again and repositioned herself. 

“Oh, I’ll show you how bossy I can be,” said Shadow with a wink as she moved her hips slightly. Jerome hummed in pleasure as he looked up at her, admiring the way her curly brown hair fell over her breasts and the way her breasts bounced as she rode him.

“She is quite the bossy one,” said Darko, walking around the bed and looking at them. His gaze lingered on Shadow, though, until he took her chin in his hand and kissed her. Shadow returned the kiss eagerly, feeling a flush of pleasure at the fact that she was kissing her boyfriend while riding her fictional crush’s dick.

“You’d know that better than anyone,” Shadow murmured against her boyfriend’s lips as she began to move her hips a little more. Jerome’s hand crawled up her side, making Shadow arch her back and moan, while Darko’s hands sought out her breasts.

“Yes, I would,” Darko murmured, moving away to stroke his hand down the curve of Shadow’s spine. “Now, if you would like, I could join you.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t mind,” said Shadow, arching her back at Darko’s touch. Her pussy fluttered at the thought of Darko and Jerome inside her at the same time, an action that made Jerome moan beneath her and push up into her more. Shadow dug her fingernails into his chest with a moan at the motion.

“I knew this was going to happen since your boyfriend let me in,” said Jerome, giving Darko a wink. Darko only rolled his eyes and shed his clothing, not using magic this time so that Shadow would hear him undressing. The sound of the lube and condom wrapper being opened made her excitement ramp up as she pressed herself against Jerome.

“Nice,” said Jerome, moving his hands from Shadow’s hips to grope her breasts. Shadow moaned as his thumb brushed over her nipple, pinching it.

“May I cheat?” Darko murmured, leaning down over Shadow’s ear.

“Please do,” said Shadow, wanting him to fuck her.

And then, at last, Darko gently pushed himself in and Shadow was sandwiched between her two favourite crazy redheads. She’d been in control at the start, definitely, riding Jerome and looking down at him like she was a queen on her very sexy throne. But now, with the two guys moving inside her, Shadow felt herself overcome with pleasure. She moaned loudly as Darko started thrusting, amazed at the feelings it was creating inside her. She felt so full, so dominated and loved by the two men currently either caressing or gripping her body.

At one point, Jerome kissed her, to which Darko growled and buried himself deeper inside her, biting down on her shoulder. Shadow moaned, arching her back, barely able to contain herself. She felt like she’d go mad with all of the good sensation she was feeling. It didn’t take her long to reach her climax, Jerome moaning as he thrust up into her a few more times, but then they kept moving.

“Holy fuck, you guys,” Shadow moaned, arching her back. She gripped onto Jerome’s shoulders, the sheets, whatever her hands could grab. It just felt too good, more pleasure than she’d ever felt before.

“Yes,” Darko purred, running his fingers through her hair while he ploughed into her. “This is exactly the reason I brought him here.” Shadow moaned louder, and Darko looked down to find that Jerome was rubbing Shadow’s clit. He grumbled, wishing that were him bringing his girlfriend pleasure, but then settled back into fucking her. He knew that the position alone was bringing her pleasure, he could tell by how much she was moaning and writhing her body.

And then, remembering what his girlfriend liked and wanting her to moan louder, Darko spanked her ass, making Shadow cry out in pleasure.

“Yes!” Shadow cried, arching her back. Darko’s lips curled into a grin as he did it again, feeling even more turned on at how much louder her moans had become. He moaned as she clenched around him in another orgasm, very much enjoying this.

“Huh, I might be into that,” said Jerome, watching as Shadow moaned and writhed atop him. “But only if she did it.” He groped Shadow’s breast, making her bite her lip and shudder in pleasure.

“Maybe in the future,” said Shadow, winking at him. She moved her hips, crying out as both of them slammed into her again and again. This was getting so good, too good, she almost couldn’t take it.

And then, she felt like she’d left her body as another orgasm hit, this one making stars flash not only behind her eyelids but also overhead.

“Well, that was cool,” said Jerome before moaning as he finished off inside Shadow. He lay back panting, staring up at the stars. Darko finished not long after, brought over the edge by Shadow’s light show.

“Marvellous as usual, my Shadow,” Darko murmured, stroking Shadow’s hair away from her sweaty face. She panted, laying her head down on the pillow of Jerome’s chest. She could hear his heart pounding. This was real, then, and not just another dream.

“Oh,” said Shadow, looking up at the stars. “Whoops.” She chewed on her lower lip.

“So that’s what you can do, huh?” said Jerome as Shadow moved to extricate herself from the two men. She was a little sore now, but it had been well worth it.

“Yeah,” said Shadow, wondering how much she should tell him. This wouldn’t effect the show, surely?

“Nice,” said Jerome, grinning. “Imagine what you could do with that. Blind someone!” Shadow blushed at his grin. It had always made her get butterflies in her stomach, that damned smile.

“My Shadow is capable of many amazing feats, as am I,” said Darko, resting his hand gently on Shadow’s hip and drawing her closer to him. Shadow had to grin at his jealousy.

“Oh yeah?” said Jerome, tilting his head to one side. “Like what?”

“Darko,” said Shadow, interrupting him. “Are you planning on ever sending him back?”

Darko was silent for a very long time. Too long. Shadow rolled over, looking him in the eyes. The look on his face frightened her, because he looked frightened.

“I forgot to turn the portal off,” Darko whispered, his blue eyes wide with shock.

“Darko,” said Shadow, her voice serious now. “Are you telling me that you’ve just unleashed an asylum full of villains on Jorvik?”

Behind her, Jerome cackled, jumping to his feet, positively delighted at the idea. 

“We’re gonna paint the town red!” he declared, pumping his fists in the air. Darko looked more frightened than he’d ever been in his life.

“Whoops,” said Darko, his voice tiny. Shadow sighed, shaking her head and closing her eyes. The perils of thinking with nether regions. Jorvik would never be the same now, and all for the sake of a threesome. But damn, it had been worth it.


End file.
